Dreamer saves the Day
by Day Dreamer2
Summary: A little orphan girl crashes in to our fave Mice's lives


Disclaimer: I don't own any BMFM characters I just did this story for fun and it had nothing to do with previous story lines it is on a completely different timeline. Day dreamer is my own character if extreme violence offends you please look away.

Dreamer saves the day

By

Day dreamer

Copyright.© Day dreamer2000, all rights reserved

It was a bright and sunny day and I was riding down the street on my bike when I came to a corner as I started to turn it I only had enough time to catch sight of a purple limousine before it hit my front wheel and catapulted me over the handle bars. I groaned in pain as I heard the limo drive away, thinking I was all alone I tried to get up but a gentle hand guided me back down.

"Stay still Sweetheart, you took quite a tumble" The voice was a young male's voice and I relaxed slightly. A soft female's soon joined it.

"Is she Ok?" The voice asked. I heard the sound of a couple of motorcycle engines pull up and stop.

"Did ya get him?" A man's voice deeper than the first asked.

"Sorry Modo, we saw that stink fish hit something and then drove off we saw a few minutes later it was this young girl" The first voice answered. I recognised the sound of gasps I could only assume the two people had only just spotted me. I decided to open my eyes all I saw was the clear blue sky above me. I turned my head down to my main source of pain. My denim pedal pushers were torn and I could see blood through the holes. I must have started to whimper because one of the four people came over to me and wiped away the tear that had escaped from my eye.

"Easy now, don't worry we are going to help ya just as soon as we figure out how we are going to get you to our place" This voice unmistakably male but it was soft as though it had comforted many children before. The tallest one of their little group walked over and lifted me up with strong arms. I whimpered again as something touched a sore spot on my waist. The person holding me looked down I couldn't see his face through the visor of his helmet he sighed and turned to his friends.

"I don't think I can ride carrying her I think I should walk to the garage" I recognised the voice, Modo he had been referred to. Modo started walking I could see the motorcycles riding in front of us my bicycle strapped to one of them. About ten minutes later Modo walked into a small building I spotted the sign it said 'The Last Chance'. 'How very fitting' I thought. I was placed on a couch and the female ushered the others out of the room. She approached me carrying a first aid box.

"Right my name is Charley and I'm gonna have to see to those cuts" The lady said. I let Charley help me remove what was left of my pedal pushers and my tee shirt I thanked my stars that my vest was undamaged I didn't want to show what it hid. I gasped when I got my first good look at my body, every inch of it was cut or bruised though some of them, I knew, weren't from the accident. Charley too seemed shocked at the extent of my injuries but started cleaning them. As she did so I noticed her hair I liked the reddish-brown colour of it and started to twiddle it in my fingers. Charley giggled at me.

"So what's you name?" She asked. I pulled on an over sized shirt before I answered.

"Day dreamer". A knock at the door came and a voice spoke.

"Can we come in? Is she decent?" The voice asked.

"Yes Vinnie you can come in" Charley gave me an exasperated look as three large people walk in. I spotted something moving behind the first one as he, Vinnie he had been called, walked in. I couldn't believe it, it was a tail!

"I see you have seen my tail" Vinnie said. They all took off their helmets. One spoke.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Throttle, the big guy is Modo and the white one is Vinnie or as he will tell you Invincible Vinnie Van Wham. The Biker Mice from Mars" Throttle introduced. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing 3 giant Mice one white, one grey and one a tan colour. I considered running but then I remembered the softness of each of their voices when they tried to comfort me and I knew they couldn't be bad. Modo noticed how many bandages were covering me only my face was visible.

"Hey kid, I think we should call your parents they're gonna be worrying about you where can we reach them?" Modo asked.

"My name is Day dreamer and you'll have a hard time finding my parents they aren't even alive!" I answered a bitter tone to my voice.

"What do you mean Sweetheart?" Vinnie asked.

"What I mean is I've been in an orphanage all my life and I ran away to start a new life" I replied this time thoroughly annoyed but I didn't know why. Throttle just shook his head then spoke.

"That ain't right where is this orphanage so we can take you back?" Throttle asked. I scowled at him.

"In London, England and if you ever try to send me back there then I'm outta here" I stated a quiver to my voice. A second later I realised it was hopeless fighting it and let the tears fall, Charley pulled me towards her and stroked my hair whispering comforting words as I cried. I looked up at Charley's face.

"Please don't let them send me back I never want to go back there again" I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder spun me around and in an automatic reaction I put my arms up to shield myself but the voice calmed me down.

"Day dreamer no one is gonna hurt you and no one will send you any where you don't want to go" Modo promised. I looked towards Vinnie who was very quiet, he seemed to sense I trusted him the most and he beckoned me to him. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. I twiddled my long brown hair in my fingers and looked towards the ground.

"As I said I've lived in an orphanage all my life and all of the people who look after the orphans try more to be a mother or father to you, bossing you around trying to make you perfect. I remember one night 3 years ago I was hungry and went for a midnight snack I got busted and was beaten and they starved me for about a day for my gluttony. I was only ten when I started getting bullied by the other kids in the orphanage they would taunt me but when I responded to their taunts I just got beaten by the masters. About six months ago I turned 13 and the night of my birthday everyone in the orphanage slipped into my room and they all beat me up kicking me and hitting me I fell unconscious after a while but they were still kicking me when I woke up, when they finally went away I got what I could and ran, I ran away but I didn't get far about 2 weeks later the authorities found me and took me back. I got a royal punishment from the owner of the orphanage and I was preached to about being ungrateful. I thought that was bad but worse was yet to come. That night I was in my bed when I suddenly was called out of my bedroom by the owner I thought I was going to be hit some more and I was right but not with his hand as usual, oh no he took off his belt. He said he'd teach me what happened if you were ungrateful and beat me black and blue but somehow he managed to keep the bruises to places where they would be hidden by clothes. After a few weeks of being beaten every night I was in so much pain I didn't care what happened to me I just knew I had to get away from there. So I ran again this time I didn't stop running not until I stowed away on a boat and I ended up here where I have been looking around for some one who will care for me" I explained to them my voice barely a tear choked whisper. Vinnie's arms tightened around my waist and Modo looked as though he was going to be sick he was probably thinking 'how dare they beat a poor child like that', Charley was looking at me as though I was some rare species of cat that must never be let out of sight. Throttle you could almost feeling the rage radiating off of him. I decided while I was telling them this I might as well show them some of the physical reminders I had. I slipped out of Vinnie's arms and stood up I pulled the shirt I had borrowed over my head and then I rode my vest up to show an assortment of painful memories criss crossing my stomach some were barely more than fresh some were scars. I turned around so they could see my back I myself had never had a good look at it but judging by their gasps I knew it was just as bad. When I spoke my voice sounded hollow as though my insides had been taken away.

"That's what hasn't healed in the 2 months I've been gone I don't know why I am telling you all this maybe I'm hoping you can make it all go away" I pulled the shirt back over me and moved to the corner of the room my knees up to my chest. Throttle couldn't take it any more he left the room and a few minutes later I heard a lot of bangs I guessed he was taking his anger out on some poor table. Modo still looked sick but his eye had now turned red as he thought over what I had told him and shown him. Vinnie looked over at me and moved to me he picked me up in his arms and laid me down on the couch, he, Charley and Modo all turned to leave. I grabbed Charley's arm as she went past.

"Thank you for listening" I said before I feel asleep.

When I opened my eyes again I knew where I was I was in the same place I had been coming for the last 3 months. I stood in wait for the creak of a door and the sinister shadows crossing my bedroom floor. But something was different this time they looked almost happier more insane than they usually were in my dreams. I saw one of them raise their arm and I braced myself for their punch but something shone in the moonlight I couldn't believe it he was holding a knife! I screamed and screamed tears running down my face as he brought the knife closer and closer to my throat. I closed my eyes tightly willing myself to wake up when I opened them again I was so relived to see I was where I hoped I'd be on the couch in Charley's living room. But I wasn't alone Charley was kneeling down beside me stroking my forehead as my heart rate slowed down I looked around for my new friends, Charley must of guessed what I was thinking of.

"The guys had to leave for a few minutes they'll be back soon no doubt hungry," Charley said. She got up and went into the kitchen I followed her limping slightly. Between the two of us we made them hotdogs and I got out the root beer that was in the fridge but I made myself some of my home made soup using a few vegetables I had. Charley was setting the hotdogs on the table and I was cutting up the onions for my soup when I heard motorcycle engines. I tossed the onions in to my soup and crushed an oxo cube over the mixture as I started to stir it the oxo cube mixed with the vegetables was a tantalising aroma.

"Hey Charley-girl what's that lovely smell?" Vinnie asked walking into the kitchen.

"It's my soup your dinner is on the table" I responded. The Mice sat down at the table and eagerly attacked their hotdogs. My soup was almost ready when I heard a question I had expected.

"Hey Day dreamer do you think we could have some of that?" Throttle asked. I smiled at him.

"You can have what's left I'm afraid I haven't eaten properly in a while" I answered. I filled a large bowl for myself then set up four other bowls. I thanked God that I had borrowed a large pot as I spooned the rest of the soup into the bowls. I sat on a chair and smiled as I watched the boys slurp down the soup. I took one of the left over straws that was on the table and started sucking my soup through it. When I had finished my bowl I opened a bottle of root beer and swung it above my head draining every last drop of it.

"Thirsty?" Modo asked looking up from his nearly empty bowl.

"Yeah" I answered. Charley sighed and pushed her bowl away.

"Well I gotta say Day dreamer that's the best soup I've ever tasted" Charley praised.

"Standard training in orphanages in England you're expected to grow up get married, have kids and look after them" I said the bitter tone back in my voice. I smiled at a happy memory. I noticed the interest on my friends' faces.

"I remember one time we were going to church and they tried to get me to wear a dress, well let me tell you I was having none of it. I took a pair of scissors and cut the arms off and the frills then I cut a massive hole in the skirt so there was no way they could make me wear it. In the end they got my hair cut short and let me go as a BOY!" 'Well they had to really how else would they explain the black eye' I added to myself. I couldn't stop laughing at the end of my story as did the Mice Vinnie was rolling around on the floor with laughter. I placed the bowls into the sink and started to wash up.

"You don't have to do that," Throttle said. I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"Hey good manners were forced on me I might as well use 'em" I replied. A knock on the door made everyone move into the living room. I entered in behind Charley and watched as Throttle opened the door to reveal some sort of man dripping with oil.

"Greasepit what do you what?" Modo growls. Greasepit spots me and holds something out to me.

"Well Mr Limboiger knew you'se Mices were looking afters da girl so he thought he'd send her an I'm sorrys gift" Greasepit answers. I took the package he was holding and Throttle roughly shoved him out of the door. I slowly opened the package inside there was a 20 dollar note and a piece of paper with an address I didn't recognise on it. Charley walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"He nearly kills ya with his limo and all ya get is 20 bucks and the address to the local orphanage" Charley said with disgust. At the word 'orphanage' I visibly stiffened I crunched up the paper and threw it in to the bin and waited for the response. Throttle looked at Modo, then Vinnie, then Charley. I hoped that they hadn't thought of what they were going to do with me until now. Vinnie slowly guided me out of the room. When the door had closed I heard a host of frantic whispers I caught a few words but not enough to make coherent sentences. After 20 agonising minutes they let me back into the room. The chairs had been moved one small chair sat in the middle of the room with four larger chairs in a semi-circle around it. I sat in the small chair no one objected so I guessed that was where I was supposed to sit. Throttle sat down and coughed and cleared his throat for a long time.

"Day dreamer we would love to have you BUT the work we are doing at the moment is too dangerous to let a 13 year old get in the way so as much as we hate to do it we are gonna have to send you to the Chi-town orphanage" Throttle told me. Everyone looked at me uneasy as I sat there. I tried to tell myself that this orphanage wouldn't be like the last and that I'd be happy there but all I could think of was those painful nights when I wouldn't be able to go to sleep because of the bruises.

"I don't want to go," I said quickly and quietly. Modo knelt down in front of me and tilted my chin upwards so I had to look in his eyes.

"Day dreamer I'm sorry about what happened to you I really am but you can't stay here" Modo said firmly. I shook myself away from Modo and glared at everyone.

"I said I don't want to go" I repeated sounding out every syllable "And not you or anyone else can make me" I ran from the living room into the main garage. Someone had fixed my bike and I jumped on I pedalled out of there as fast as my legs could take me. I didn't have a clue where I was going but I hoped it would take me away from Chicago. After an hour of riding around trying to find the quickest route out of town I had to stop. I parked my bike and looked at my surroundings I saw a large yellow tower and an all too familiar limousine. I saw that oily man ride out on a three wheeler followed by a bunch of quads. I started to follow them they drove towards the Last Chance. Greasepit knocked on the door but as surprised when there was no answer. They left confused but I lagged behind I enter through the window and looked around everything seemed in place except that the bikes were gone and so were they. 'They are probably out looking for you' I smiled then stopped at my next thought 'so they can send you away'. I knew what I had to do, my new friends were only doing this because they thought I'd get in the way well I'd just have to prove myself to them. At this one moment I was glad I had lived in the orphanage they had taught me survival techniques, I grabbed a small backpack and shoved in: a rope, a knife from the kitchen, the first aid kit and some other minor supplies. I grabbed my bike and began riding towards Limburger's tower….

'Maybe this wasn't the best idea I've had' I thought as Limburger tower stood looming above me.

"Ok get in, bust something, get out but how the heck am I supposed to do number one?" I asked myself. I heard four familiar engines and one familiar leaders voice.

"Ok think fast Throttle and the others are coming round the corner and when they find you there gonna send you away!" I panicked. Just as they were about to turn the corner I did something so simple I couldn't believe it. I walked in the front door towards the reception. I watched uneasily as the motorcycles past the window.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked speaking through her nose.

"Ah yes I was wondering if it was possible to see Mr. Limburger at all today?" I asked politely.

"What for?" She asked me.

"I'm am studying business at school and I would like to talk to Mr. Limburger about the work he does" I explained. The receptionist pressed a button on her intercom and had a brief discussion with Limburger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Limburger is very busy today I can, however pencil you in Monday is that a good time?" She asked.

"Oh yes that would be fine thank you but could I bother you to borrow your bathroom?" I asked politely. The receptionist nodded and impatiently gave me directions. I thanked her again and stole away down the hall instead of heading towards the bathroom I started searching around the tower. I looked in every room I found an office that wasn't being used I walked in a started up the computer. I tried to access the main database but it was locked I thought about what I knew about Limburger. I typed in 'fish' as the password 'access denied' blared out of the screen. I tried 'cheese' access denied. Finally I tried 'dead Biker Mice' I smiled when I was allowed into Limburgers private files I skimmed through everything until I came to a file labelled 'future plans' I quickly printed it out and tucked the paper in my backpack. I shut down the computer when I looked up Greasepit was standing there. He grabbed me and led me to his boss. He smiled at me as he saw me.

"Well my dear how lovely to see you and what perfect bait you shall be for those meddlesome Mice" Limburger laughed. A crash of glass made every body look to the window standing in front of Limburgers desk were three angry Mice. Limburger just laughed at them.

"As you can see Biker Mice you're a tad late as long as I have her you can't touch me and she could never bring him down"

"Wanna bet?" I yelled as I brought my heel up into a very sensitive part of Greasepit's anatomy. Throttle laughed as I climbed on to his bike.

"Ok then lets ROCK!" Throttle starts.

"AND RIDE!!!!!!" Everyone else finishes. It took a few minutes for the guys to trash Limburger's tower and get me back to the Last Chance. As I got off the bike as I started to take off my backpack the firm but gentle tone of Modo's voice reached my ears.

"And what, young lady, did ya think ya were doing in there in the first place?" Modo scolded me gently. I opened my backpack and pulled out the printed sheets.

"Getting these for you" I carried on talking as Throttle looked over them "I managed to hack into Limburger's database did you know he fantasies about killing you in the most bizarre ways"

"Well I must say Sweetheart I'm impressed you managed to get Limburger's battle plans for the next two months" Vinnie praised. I unpacked the backpack I got very disapproving glances when I brought out the knife. Throttle finished looking at the files and was about to speak when I yawned loudly.

"If you're sleepy Day dreamer you can go to bed if you want, anything Throttle has to say can wait till morning" Charley said giving Throttle a look. I happily went upstairs and took a long shower cleaning every wound I had. The warm water had made me even sleepier than I already was I fell asleep sprawled out in Charley's bed.

I woke up with a start something was ringing in my ear I reached across and whacked the alarm clock I looked at the time.

"9:00am why didn't any one get me up?!" I yelled I got up quickly and washed myself I rushed down the stairs practically tripping down them. As I ran into the kitchen I almost fell over at the sight the table was laid with pancakes, waffles and large glasses of orange juice. Four people were very pleased at my delighted face.

"Wow you guys made all this for me?" I asked breathless running down the stairs was not easy.

"Yeah we thought we should thank you for getting that info for us" Throttle said pulling out a chair for me. I started digging in starting with the pancakes working my way through them until I got to the waffles taking frequent gulps of orange juice I left enough for my friends to have a hearty breakfast there was more than enough. I left them to eating and went and sat in the living room turning on the tv laughing loudly at the morning cartoons. I heard some speaking from the kitchen I craftily eavesdropped.

"She sounds so happy I glad we decided already" It sounded like Modo but I couldn't be sure. I smiled thinking they were going to let me stay.

"Yeah but I'm sure gonna miss her cooking when she's not here" Vinnie said. Now I was confused. I decided to wait until they told me, I didn't have to wait long Throttle came in and switched of the television and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Well we have good news and what you might consider bad news" Throttle started.

"The good news is we are going to let ya stay" Charley continued.

"But after your wounds have healed we are going to send ya to boarding school" Modo carried on.

"But you can come home on holidays" Vinnie finished.

"So what do ya say?" Throttle asked. The great beaming grin on my face said more than any words could do as did the kiss I gave everyone on the cheek. Charley smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"Well Limburger no doubt if off licking his wounds so we can start fixing up the spare room for Dreamer's bedroom what colour do ya what?"

"Ocean green with sea blue curtains maybe a yellow lampshade or a sky blue lampshade…" Charley and me started walking up to the room. The guys all looked at each other and said

"Teenagers!"

The End


End file.
